MasukuRen
Introduction Ren Aldan Mandria is the Found and Leader of The Requiem Unit and was a former member of La Rebellion. Ren was imprisoned after blowing up a Manga Shop because they didn't have the manga he needed. Ren wields the ability to [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Kinetic_Energy_Manipulation manipulate Kinetic Energy][https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Kinetic_Energy_Manipulation .'''] '''History Origin Ren was a member of La Rebellion who was banished after betraying them. He was born in Batangas City on March 9 of an unknown year. After graduating college, he never actually looked for a job and decided to become a shut-in. Ren acquired his powers from a government experiment which had gone wrong. He now stays in his apartment and plays video games for days straight.' '''Ren was introduced to La Rebellion by BigDock, who was a member for years but was eventually kicked out for unknown reasons. In Later times, Ren was kicked out for betrayal of La Rebellion. He joined Dock's village and decided to start an Infantry. Dock then introduces Havoc Riot who joins together with Veritine Conquistador. Ren is currently on the search for more members so he can created a new world for him and his team. '''Beginning - School Life' Ren was an aspiring student who dreamed to be a doctor. He realized he had no chance after his Grades started dropping by high school. He barely passes high school and moves on to college to study Biology, which he also barely passed. He gained powers after an incident and is currently in the hiding due to his received powers. The Incident - Project: Snap "Project: Snap is a hyper-sonic hover vehicle which was under testing in #### ##. Its purpose was to move at a speed which made it almost invisible but was stable. On April # ####, Ren was gonna be the first pilot to test the vehicle. An unknown malfunction caused the engine to explode midair, creating a loud explosion and pieces of the vehicle crashing down. Signs of Ren were not found. Until a year later, Ren was found unconscious in an island in Japan, he was taken back to The Lab for testing where it was later found that the engine's debris had entered his body, giving him the ability to control Kinetic Energy. Scientist imprisoned him in the lab for testing until 3 months later, Ren escapes using his powers to kill those who saw him and to freeze time momentarily. Ren's last known location is a 7/11 in the Philippines. Current location is unknown. File Closed." Appearance Ren is a semi-muscular Filipino with a height of 5'2" with a light brown skin tone, dark-red eyes, fire-orange hair, sharp canines, and wears black glasses. Whenever he uses his ability, both of his eyes turn gold. Ren's casual wardrobe is a completely black hoodie with a dark grey hood, which is usually on, black jeans, black and white high-tops, Black, finger-less gloves, and a white fox mask with red markings on it. He wears this when going out and takes the mask off when needed to. Ren's formal wardrobe is a black open-coat with red markings, black jeans, dark grey boots, and black, finger-less gloves. This outfit makes his head expose instead of covering it with a mask. Relationships Allies * Havoc- Edgy Mercenary. Usually getting yelled by Ren * Veritine Conquistador- Crusader. Joined together with Havoc. * BigDock- Co-Leader of Requiem. 1st Member to join. Family * ###### ####### Aldan (Mother, Deceased, Unknown) * ##### ###### Mandria (Father, Deceased, Unknown) * Jam Aldan Mandria (Older Sister, Abroad) * Navi Aldan Mandira (Older Brother, Abroad) Equipment and Abilities [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Kinetic_Energy_Manipulation Kinetic Energy Manipulation]' '''is the ability to create, shape, and manipulate '''Kinetic Energy', the energy possessed by any moving object. User can transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch, turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, or cause a target to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. This ability has many other potential uses but has a limit. * Kinetikinesis - Manipulate Kinetic Energy * Kinetic Body - Turn one's body into pure Kinetic Energy, making the user forced to move at all times but strengthening powers. Tag lines ur catchphrases- and when u use them ur made up words- and definitions